


Battle Born

by Entireoranges



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen, I suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Spock was given the power to choose.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Moody Blues Lyrics





	Battle Born

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Moody Blues lyric **"All the world astounds me and I think I understand"** from Melancholy Man

Human. Vulcan. Illogical. Logical. A battle forged in him the day he was born. His parents allowed him to decide which path in which he would walk down. Though silently and subtly they left clues of which life they wished him to embrace. Father, wanted a Vulcan life and nothing else. He did not. Could not speak of this but Spock from a young age knew his father feared the emotional pull of the human side would be too hard. So he pushed him harder then necessary to bury. As for mother; she only wanted her son happy. And to stay true to what he was; a blessing and not a freak. Ultimately father won. It made more sense. Humans were weak. And Spock, he wasn’t weak. Eventually learned to balance himself more. Became his mother’s vision of a silent balance between the two sides and it was when he looked through his human eyes illogical as were was when he truly understood and was astounded by the world. He allowed himself the pleasure for a few moments. Any longer was too illogical. 


End file.
